


Stabby McFeely-Uppy

by superduperedgy



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Go watch him he's cool, He says fuck, He's outside jogging, Jack Dies, Oops, Past Tense, So yeah, This was inspired by a video of his, and Irish, i can't tag, idek, mega short, please read this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superduperedgy/pseuds/superduperedgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Jack said something about 'Stabby McFeely-Uppy' in a video, and I got inspired. Jack's on a jog and encounters Mr. McFeely-Uppy. From my Tumblr: topothemornintoyaladdies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stabby McFeely-Uppy

Jack leisurely jogged down the wooded path, sweat dripping down his back. He'd been out for a good hour now and he was ready to head back in for a nice cup of coffee and relaxation before starting his recording session. He paused, stretching and groaning to himself.

"Fuckin' hell," he muttered, panting and leaning down on his knees. "I need to run more often." After taking a few second to catch his breath he moved on, entering an area of the trail with more dense foliage than before. An eerie feeling settled over him as he ran on. He felt as though someone was watching him. "Stop bein' a doof," he told himself. He froze when he heard a crackle behind him, but quickly resumed moving. His heart beat picked up slightly, along with the pace of his feet. 

The sound of footsteps surrounded him and he began breathing harder, panicked. He broke into a full run, desperate to get away from whatever the thing in the woods was. As the road barely came into sight a figure shrouded in darkness stepped out in front of him, causing him to gasp. 

It was him, Jack realized. It was Stabby McFeely-Uppy. Fear struck his soul as the Stabby stepped towards him, his arms outstretched. Within moments Jack was covered in the feeling of hands all over, feeling him up, crawling over his skin. He felt disgusted and terrified, but it didn't last for long.

The last time Jack's voice ever graced the air was a shrill, blood-curdling scream as Stabby McFeely-Uppy buried a long rusty blade into his chest.

(Don't hate me, please. I just heard Stabby McFeely-Uppy and had to write something. Thanks @therealjacksepticeye for helping me, in some strange way, to get over the writer's block that I've had for months. Xx Sky)


End file.
